


TIMEO

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 无甚新意的系列故事
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire & Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania & Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Poland & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. 卷首

很少有人讲述基尔伯特的故事。查理曼帝国治下的人民热衷于奥古斯都、凯撒或亚历山大，后来他们又喋喋不休复述着《圣经》教义。极北之地的阿萨神族尚未完全陨落，据说在遥远而神秘的东方，人们仍在崇拜沼泽地里的魂灵……  
同样的战斗打上几次便会感到厌倦，相似的英雄同时蹦出好几个只会令人疲累，因此对于想要听故事的人来说，基尔伯特的故事太冗长，太索然无味，即使是后来变得跌宕起伏，距离传说差得也有点远，还有被断章取义抹黑问罪的趋势。  
只怕基尔伯特自己心里也明白如镜，不然为什么他的日记塞了满满一屋子呢？只是除了他以外甚少有人愿意去翻阅，即使鼓起勇气去了，大多也被枯燥单调的开篇所劝退：  
“今天大军在某处打退了土耳其人，这其中有我贡献的多少多少……我故意留了几个活口盘问消息，本大爷真是帅得和小鸟一样！”  
喏，就是这样千篇一律的记载。

这有什么办法呢？自群龙无首的混乱中孕育诞生，睁眼漫看征旗高举，残阳喋血……这便是他所见的世界。但是基尔伯特不觉得残酷：征讨是神圣的，是上帝之愿，圣殿和医院的披挂不也采用了鲜红这样灼热的色彩？只是偶尔基尔伯特也会觉得无甚趣味，就在他操着一口德语同圣殿骑士交谈，却被法兰西人三言两语敷衍过去的时候；在医院骑士偷偷为他从病人份额中拿来蜜水糕饼，旁敲侧击问他是更喜爱他们还是圣殿的时候；在历经千辛万苦攻下城市，士兵们耽于声色犬马的时候……这些体验崭新却不够“神圣”，似乎是故意处处与他信奉的教义作对，白中夹带黑斑，分分明明刺目得很。  
同样刺目的还有小亚细亚灼热的太阳，这里的色彩泾渭分明，这里的居民们摘下纯粹的思想果实，织成混杂繁复的彩线，变作随着阳光幻化无穷的神谕纹样。骑士们则宣称这里的天空比潮湿的欧洲来得更为高远透彻，因这里是上帝之城。  
基尔伯特缠着他们多说说欧罗巴的故事，自他诞生起他从未真正体验过那里的生活。  
直到有一天，那故事中的国度之一出现在他身前。

神圣罗马很小，同那些裹在破旧衣物中的孩子们一样小，看上去也一样脆弱。夺取幼童生命的是饥饿、疫病与盗贼流寇，终结一个国家命运的则是天灾、战乱与人心向背。  
基尔伯特比对着他们的身高，眉飞色舞地想着原来自己比他还要健壮一点。是因为自己听命于罗马教廷，而教皇陛下热衷于和德意志作对的原因吗？他看到神圣罗马不耐烦地皱起了眉头，奶里奶气只让会人忍俊不禁。  
行吧，卖他一个面子好了。基尔伯特乖乖跪下听候命令，平白就比帝国低了半个身子。

神圣罗马慢慢点了点头，不知从何学来一整套莫名的倨傲。  
“我还以为你会长着红胡子呢。”

我又不是您那位巴巴罗萨…在神圣罗马看不到的地方，年轻的骑士团板起一张小脸。  
别一天到晚用这个刺激我，皇帝意外死亡能赖到谁的头上？  
但他看得出来，面前的金发孩童一直对此耿耿于怀，一个大胆的想法于他脑中闪回，基尔伯特做足了架势，以最无辜的神色泰然答道：“我也以为您会用高贵的拉丁语同我交谈……‘阿普利亚的孩子’。”  
“你……！不允许你这么叫我！我不会永远是孩子…你等着瞧！”  
神圣罗马的反应激烈得出人意料，高傲的面具“簌簌”剥落，现出涨红的面容与不稳的气息。  
基尔伯特嗅到了另一重世界的焦糊味：野心，权势，以及莫名的……惶恐。他在害怕什么？据说那位严厉强硬的教皇陛下身体每况愈下，否则他又怎能允许神圣罗马跑到这里见自己这个小毛孩儿？相近的疑问恐怕也在神圣罗马脑壳里盘旋。路弗斯尴尬地卡了壳，耳垂色泽胜过神采奕奕的夕阳晚景。基尔伯特于是清清喉咙，直截了当地开口：“恕我不能对任何世俗权力让步，包括您。我是在上帝指引下存活的生命，除非您给我一个恰如其分的理由。”  
“我正要告诉你理由，摆在你面前的正是上天赐予的契机！”神圣罗马显得有些气急败坏，但他还是成功发出了明确的命令。

“你要暂时告别一阵地中海了：到欧洲去吧，东部的匈牙利人向你发出了邀请。”


	2. 挫折

万军之主耶和华曾说，要从东方、从西方救回他的民，要令普天下之众蒙受上帝庇护，对此罗马教会深以为然。一次次举兵东进，遥远的国度渐渐露出了真实的面目——东方，瑰丽而奇幻的热土，野蛮于此地肆无忌惮地生长，带着浑然天成的狂热，追求着最为平庸的日子。冥冥之中，基尔伯特听到了十二使徒无奈的兴叹：耶路撒冷的晨星依然璀璨，耶路撒冷的十字却不再归来……

* * *

小小的基尔伯特发觉此地甚至没有人喜欢听故事。

“怎么，你要给我吹嘘一番自己的丰功伟绩吗？别逗了，看你一身纯白无垢的披风，这样算是上过战场？”  
邀请他前来的男孩一身戎装，平白比他成熟了三分。基尔伯特翻了个白眼把披风“唰”地一掀，露出精铁锻造的铁甲。这一身明显是为基尔伯特专门打造的，轻便而合身，几场战斗下来不免有些坑坑洼洼，彰显着主人作战的英勇。  
“怎么样，这下你还不信？把血液染在布料上炫耀也就是你们这种东方的部族干得出来——疼！你干什么！”后脑勺结结实实挨了一拳，基尔伯特打了个趔趄差点绊倒，刚一回身就迎上一顿冷嘲热讽，“哟，还知道喊疼啊？我还以为你们德意志人在罗马的土地上站稳了脚跟，就忘记当年的腥风血雨了呢。”  
“那和我有什么关系！”  
“没关系么？你不是那些家伙的同族吗？在我看来没差啦。”匈牙利干脆利落地绑起一头棕发，吹着听不出调子的口哨，在换气的间隙出声调侃：“你们的那些弯弯绕绕算得了什么……我们听过了就当个消遣——没错，我们是会听故事，只不过不听你的。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
基尔伯特依旧不依不饶：“好啊，你不想听，本大爷就要说给你听——你站住，让我——放手你不准……你这是犯规！”

……

于是他灰头土脸地被赶出了特兰西瓦尼亚。匈牙利的国王指挥作战未必多么高明，威胁起人来倒是一套一套的。骑士们垂头丧气：不过短短十几年，欧洲形势数般变化，竟没有了他们的一隅之地。

好在，异教徒还是有的，并且一如既往地骁勇非常。

基尔伯特勒停了马头，延伸的平原前方，马佐夫舍公爵的旗帜已经鲜明可见。


	3. 抉择

“你真的答应让我留在这里了？天，你居然是这么慷慨的人！”  
“你当然可以留在这里，当然啦，别忘了常来做客，记得带上你的团长们一起。”

这样的对话发生在两团蹦蹦跳跳的小人儿之间，看上去温馨极了，河道两旁穿行不定的商人们也会微笑着侧身，让出一条路来供他们奔跑。虽然，其中那名身披骑士长袍的孩子令他们想起传言中西边的血腥屠戮……但是引他前行的那位漂亮姑娘，她的眼神多么澄澈，她的笑容又是多么天真欢欣。  
能有什么呢？他们这么想着，取出两个苹果塞到基尔伯特手中。  
“喏，拿去送给可爱的小姑娘吧。”

可爱的小姑娘？？？基尔伯特只能暗中咋舌，他们根本不是什么小孩子，虽然菲利克斯总是裹在香香软软的绸缎织物里，可他也确实不是姑娘。男人的那个东西不需要等他们长大就已经在它应在的地方了。虽然……菲利克斯确实很可爱……嘁，本大爷明明也很可爱！不仅可爱，以后还要更帅气才对！

“本大爷的团长们有的还在遥远的利沃尼亚，你要是付路费我倒是不介意啦。”  
“哇，骑士团在抢劫了——”菲利克斯啃了一口苹果，含含糊糊地说，“那让他们向圣母诚心祷告上半天，没准‘砰’的一下，就能凭空出现了。至于祷告的由头……就说让他们为马佐夫舍公爵的情人祈福好了，前两天公爵夫人刚刚把她抓了个正着！”  
“你这是亵渎神灵！”基尔伯特汗毛倒竖。这种话是能堂而皇之说出口的吗？  
“警惕你心中的恶魔，心灵束缚不住他们，就会从一言一行上展现。”  
“诶，别那么认真咯，我也是天主教徒……”菲利克斯的答复干巴巴的，想必也自知接的话太过牵强。他心虚地眨眨眼，最终还是吐露了实情：“骗你的，没有什么情人，不然你不会通过我才知道这件事。”

“你这是…什么意思？”基尔伯特全身一凛，换来菲利克斯似笑非笑的眼神。“没什么啊，知己知彼嘛……”他挑高了调子，长音轻颤——这困于内斗的幼小国度究竟怎么想的，想必只有他自己才清楚。  
“格但斯克的景色如何？它可是我无比珍视的城市，你也会喜欢它的，因为格但斯克有无数汉萨同盟的家伙来往，还有我的商人，经由长长的维斯瓦河最终才到这里，乖乖掏钱吧！”  
“太拗口了。我还是叫它‘但泽’吧。”  
“不行！这可是本大人的地盘儿，我命令你只能叫它格但斯克！”菲利克斯突然尖声叫起来，把头甩得活像中了邪，“我这就去找公爵，让他再给你派几个波兰人！你们都要学会波兰话！”  
“喂，本大爷可什么都没有答应你！你还真跑了？给本大爷站住啊！”  
可街头上哪里还有菲利克斯的影子？基尔伯特只好挂着一张臭脸原路返回，什么“波光粼粼的维斯瓦河”，什么“连通城市的桥梁”，全部无聊至极！波兰人说的话就和菲利克斯本人一样古怪，他凭什么非要用波兰语不可？

没过两天，骑士团的营地里真的出现了几位高矮不一胖瘦兼备的波兰人，可惜他们的德语并不好，只能和骑士们大眼瞪小眼。不管怎样，基尔伯特的日记依然用德语书写，别说是那几个支支吾吾的波兰人，即使菲利克斯抢了去看也得不出什么有用的信息。事实上，他开始有意规避一些关键的地点、人名或者具体因果，例如波兰与他心照不宣的密探情报网，他没有多写一个字，反而用了极大篇幅控诉菲利克斯强迫他学习语言。这样颠三倒四的日记却有一个意味深长的结尾：  
“东欧没有人说德语，我所引以为傲的事物在这里全都不值一提……不管怎样，波美拉尼亚一定要有会说德语的人才行！”

看似微不足道的许愿，代价却是几代人的生命——这就是后话了。

基尔伯特热爱写日记，虽然很多时候他无暇长篇大论，只能记下一些搜罗来的只言片语，例如“和看不顺眼的对手打上几回合后竟然萌发了惺惺相惜之情”这样的话。类似的语句基尔伯特不知听那些骑士们说过多少次，他打心眼儿里羡慕他们。当初和匈牙利骑马驰骋的日子一去不返，连带着近似的感情也逐渐消退。菲利克斯当初叫他来时表现得有多么欢快，现在对他下的诅咒就有多么恶毒，据说在大大小小的城市广场上波兰人甚至举办起了集会，居民被一个个拉到正中央由着菲利克斯细细盘问，如果履历有什么问题或者不能“大声、坚定而充满自豪地快速念出波兰语绕口令”，那么他/她离被赶出波兰就不远了——取决于菲利克斯的心情。  
不过迄今为止绝大多数人都没能幸免于难，尤其是德意志人，菲利克斯尖着嗓子冲他们怒吼：“把这些被老鼠啃过的恶鬼通通隔离清除，让烂疮离开我的领土！最好带上基尔伯特一起滚蛋！”

笑话！教皇的诏书波兰公爵的许诺还有异教徒的威胁……哪一个不是他基尔伯特扎根于此的理由？只要他挨过这场席卷欧洲的瘟疫，只要大大小小的领主还在把小儿子送到普鲁士受训，只要上帝还与骑士团同在……他定能完成自己的使命，在赞美诗中洗涤自己的原罪，最终化作某种象征性的纹章，灵魂则获得永远的解放。

所以……基尔伯特还是没有盟友，没有“惺惺相惜”的感觉。

他和托里斯打了将近百年，始终不能搞懂他们之间时而一触即发，时而又为难不已的气氛，他唯一确定的是：这个看似不起眼的乖顺国家实际上狡猾得很！  
难啃的硬骨头！基尔伯特不止一次在心中，在将领会议上如此咒骂。为了跨越充满陷阱的森林沼泽打击萨莫吉希亚，基尔伯特整夜整夜不睡觉，就着烛火一次次翻新标画行军路线，或者亲自带队到荒原中侦查勘探，一去就是三四天……他的眼睛因为熬夜更红了，仿佛有“赤色的魔鬼”封印其中，随时随地都能滴下滚烫鲜血来，即使是和他熟识的骑士也要吓上一跳。  
可是这样的拉锯战换来了什么？

也许在寂静无声的长夜，在那些风餐露宿的过往里，基尔伯特也会试图向上帝抱怨：“主，你给我安排的道路太长太难！我从不怀疑您的智慧，我对自己的实力也有着绝顶的信心：只要我放下十字架停止祷告，马上就能率军冲锋陷阵——只要我睁开双眼！”  
“可是为什么这条看似明确的荣光之路上满是泥泞白骨，为什么我的同行者一个个倒在世俗尘埃中再起不能？我所不齿的全都发扬光大，我所坚守的逐渐流于表面，我的客西马尼花园中没有橄榄树，取而代之的是来去不定的荒莽河湖。”

  
身形狼狈的棕发少年堪堪从水中撑起身子，断剑永远扎入了河底的泥潭。说他周身浴血也不为过，双臂上下绽开渗血的创口，剑伤、刀伤、箭刺、枪挑……最可怕的还是战斧的劈砍，半身的披甲碎成渣粉，皮革融在狰狞的沼泽地……血，只有鲜血，遍布大地，染红剔透的条带，顺流而下散布战争的阴霾！  
基尔伯特打得很疯，一招一式掏心剜肉的狠厉。  
“嗤啦——”，他不管不顾地撕下缠身不去的衣料，冷杉树焦糊的烟尘飘散在空中，熊熊火光映红了地平线。

“你赢了，基尔伯特，你赢了。”托里斯咳出一口血痰，“那是最后坚持住在边界的居民与村落，现在…再没有人了。”  
他带来的战士们无声无息躺在泥潭里，断了喉咙，缺了生气，抹去了存在于世间的理由。  
再没有人了。他苦涩地丢下断刃。对面的骑士团虽然也遍体鳞伤，但终究胜在人多装备精良，他甚至还有一匹好马可送他返程，而自己呢？  
因为自己宽容了东正教，崇拜着自然界的风雨雷电，就必须遭受践踏之苦吗？倘若流离失所的普鲁士人和萨莫吉希亚的子民合该被上帝抛弃，那条顿骑士团又算什么，他们根本不是基督世界的捍卫者，他们分明是——  
掠夺者！

“你的信仰就是这么教唆信众杀戮的吗？”托里斯的身形摇晃了几下，失血的眩晕不受控制地袭来，“我看不出来这些神灵的区别，我后悔发誓皈依了。”

“哈，那就不要发誓，继续你的漂泊啊，在这里空口反悔有什么——啊我懂了……你没的选了，是吧？”骑士团夸张地讥讽着，立陶宛僵硬的神色让他断定自己又一次切中了要害。  
反正，自己已经是“落井下石趁火打劫”的凶手了吧。基尔伯特深吸一口气，敛起挤眉弄眼的玩笑表情，从随侍的手中接过坐骑的缰绳塞给托里斯：“本大爷赐予你认真思量的机会，再一次。滚回去找你的领主吧，问问他，到底要把你带向何方！”

“？！”咬紧牙关的少年猛然抬头，眼神中混杂着不可置信与屈辱不甘，明显被问愣了。基尔伯特从他复杂的神色中得出答案：他没想过。  
说来也是，人数少得可怜的立陶宛人能想着做什么？能在这犄角旮旯活下来已经是奇迹，真要让这家伙说的话，大概是……继续统治罗斯的领土，打退蒙古人吧。  
这么说来当初轻信另一套说辞的自己还真是天真……！本大爷不会信你了，爱谁信谁信吧，我倒是要看看，教廷是信任它的荣耀之剑，还是要选择一个蛮族！

“收起你可怜的眼神，本大爷还没蠢到认为可以用一匹马收买你。”基尔伯特傲慢地甩脱缰绳，摇摇头：“行了，我来问问你：当有一天你打尽了所有应打的仗——尽管不甚美好——但你也只能被迫扔下刀剑长矛的时候，你还能做什么呢？”  
“那是……不可能的。战争不会结束的，我的子民岂能任由你驱使！”托里斯艰难地吞咽唾沫压下怒火，他听出了话里话外的轻蔑却无计可施。  
“赞美上帝，咱们的意见出奇一致。承认吧，基督徒势不可挡。你的思考方式与行为准则都在潜移默化中被改变了！”

这些话又有多少句是说给自己听的呢？基尔伯特不动声色勒紧了绷带，重新把注意力转移回身侧散落的纸笔草纸。蓄着斑白胡须的学士摊开长幅预览画轴，细细讲解着每块砖石的尺寸和搭建方式，基尔伯特低头记着，在石板上写写画画。骑士团声誉正盛，从居住房间到训练场地整体吃紧，就连喂马的马槽都不够用了（“这必须给本大爷扩建，耶稣还要从这里诞生呢！”）石料堆叠成小山，工匠穿梭来来往往，闲散的骑士干脆当起了苦力。  
“看来我们距离苦修的神甫可是越来越远了。”基尔伯特于修改角楼的间隙没头没脑地冒出一句感慨，不顾身后一室错愕的眼神，撂下纸笔扭头离开了。  
“这塔楼太费料子，我去征询大团长意见，你们继续忙吧。”

还没等那兢兢业业的大团长想出什么意见，托里斯决定同菲利克斯结盟的消息不胫而走，越传越脱离实际。但那些语焉不详的散布者无一不言辞凿凿。  
“说是结盟，我看必须是联姻啊！明摆着的事儿，就看时间早晚了。”  
“这也是形势所迫，选择的余地从来不大……”  
“哎，就像条顿骑士团，整团都找不出一个婚姻人选，啧啧……上帝真是公平。”

基尔伯特很想上前拿他们当练手的尽情恫吓一番，无奈骑士精神和训练日程都不允许他这么做。他只好梗着脖子气哼哼地跳上马。疾驰带起长风翻动他的白斗篷，马蹄声“哒哒”作响，踏碎了未出口的闷忿。  
妈的，他怎么能把最重要的忘记了呢？他怎么能得意忘形至此，以至于忽略托里斯是个实实在在的国家！  
即使罗马教会对东边的国度始终抱有怀疑，但没人会面对如此庞大体量的土地却不抱有一点野心。  
野心……这是属于世俗的物品，却在教廷中不断滋生散播开了！神父们口口声声讨伐着“带来战争的欲望与野蛮愚昧”，好似这是截然不同的两个世界的产物，好似战争与和平不可调和。可基尔伯特自认自己只有，且只能有一个身份——上帝给予他血肉之躯，令他一手十字架，一手刀与剑。  
这矛盾吗？基尔伯特默念着，这是两种道路的杂糅，还是随意交织又渐行渐远的十字路口？


	4. 酷寒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯加粗的那句话大体引用自托马斯·曼的《魔山》，很微妙地借用改写了一下，需要注意。

没人说得清是从什么时候开始，天平渐渐倾向了波兰与立陶宛。玛利亚堡孤零零地停留在时间的荒漠里，独自褪色老去，骑士们则是一股脑跑到了“国王山”，它原先的开拓者早就不在此地了。  
这一切都要归功于基尔伯特硬着头皮签下的那两份条约，严苛得近乎要命。波兰得到了他心心念念的领土，而骑士团作为最光彩夺目的战利品被“小心护送”到了克拉科夫，甚至受邀“站在波兰国王的身侧欣赏大团长对其效忠”——就好像一路上菲利克斯与托里斯的调笑亲昵给他的刺激还不够大一样。

夜晚他倒在克拉科夫宫殿的软床上迟迟不能入梦，恍惚间，他似是置身于空寂而沉闷的白夜，凝乳一般的寒雾吞噬周身的景物，热量也不断流走……基尔伯特大声呼喊，可就连声音也穿透不了这虚幻的墙。他看不清脚下的路，只觉崎岖难行，像是踩在冷硬坚石上，却总是在抬脚时感到一丝弹软……如同那些冻死在冰雪中的倒霉蛋！  
顿时间浓雾散去，一只湿冷带血的手自下而上抓住基尔伯特的小腿，血液汨汩流动，由鲜红化为紫黑，竟凝结成了脏污的冰！这坚冰把嶙峋手臂包裹得厚泽发亮，也令基尔伯特不能移动一丝一毫，他终于看清了自己所处地狱的全景——枯死的树，翻卷的云，不见尽头的霜雪大地……他脚下是密密麻麻不分彼此的尸体，严寒不许他们的灵魂解脱，森森白骨上缀着冰碴，但他们依然能开口说话！

“您……您也，同我们一起下来吧……”  
基尔伯特骇然瞪大双眼：死去的人们身着13世纪的骑士铠甲，黑十字纹饰交缠扭曲……他们身下的大地根本是亘古不化的寒冰，刀光剑影自冰层最深处反射而上，破开了楚德湖厚实的冰面！

冰湖战役！

基尔伯特脸上血色顿失，反手拔出长剑斩断男子紫黑的冰手。明明是血肉之躯，折断时却发出冰柱开裂的脆响，瞬间化为齑粉——来不及了！冰层撕开一张巨口，囫囵吞下骑士们僵死的肉身，基尔伯特看到他们一个个接受了美杜莎的祝福，化作岩石，开裂，崩坏，与湖底融为一体。寒意自四面八方袭来，嘶吼着漫过他的头顶，浑身正在变得沉重……  
“好啊，这便是我的末路了吗……？”基尔伯特吐出一串气泡，暗沉的天光穿过微弱的水波，晕出一个灰白瘦小的影，基尔伯特不确定是不是自己的幻觉，他什么也看不清了。

* * *

“唔……咳咳！”奄奄一息的骑士猛然睁开双眼，白光刺痛眼膜分泌几滴泪水，掺在滴嗒不停的湖水里，争相带走最后一丝热量。茫然时分，一双幼小却极其粗糙的冰手卡上了他的脖颈，痉挛一般施加颤抖的力道……尚未咳出的冷水重重跌回肠胃，激起基尔伯特全身的脱力寒战，凛冽的寒风一时竟也可望而不可即！

“你目睹死人的挣扎了，对么？你加入他们的呼喊了。”  
视野模糊一片，可那双闪动着暴戾与压抑的深紫眼眸……基尔伯特就是在鬼门关前也能一眼认出，这必须是伊万·布拉金斯基！  
他比基尔伯特记忆中更要粗暴，周身的空间似乎都因为他的存在而扭曲。不是基尔伯特看不清他的面容，而是他全身都笼罩着一层翻卷的黑雾，事实上这些黑雾正从他身体里爆发而出——他是恶意的集合具现，咆哮着最隐秘的恐惧与怒火——基尔伯特认出这个“伊万”是谁了，正是他用来警告菲利克斯的那个心灵魔鬼！

“亲爱的基尔伯特，你要感到荣幸。”魔鬼一字一顿地开口了，“生存就是不断沉沦。我本可以撒手不管，坐看你把自己杀死……你那时该有多绝望呀……呵呵……”

“如果你夹着尾巴逃回去的话，可以去找一个棕发的孩子哦，就说是我干的。那个孩子一定会迎你进去的……我对他说过要和他交朋友，只是我联系不上他，看到你的样子，他就会懂得了吧……”

懂得什么？我一点也不想知道！这根本是撒旦的约定！基尔伯特双脚离地，全身上下使不出一点力气。太晚了，他本应该借上帝之名保佑自己的，圣骑士向来享受此等优待……  
“对……对不起……”他听见自己嘶哑的声音如此哀求，而后，无声的黑暗再次与他融为一体。

* * *

“嘭——”伸手不见五指的卧房中传来重物坠地的巨响。皱皱巴巴的床单上平白没了人影，被单拧作一股麻绳半垂到地上，勾住一只正在狠命挣脱束缚的脚。  
“嘶……真***见鬼了！”  
基尔伯特“呸呸”吐了两口带血星儿的唾沫（他在梦里咬破了嘴唇），就地翻身坐起。冷汗濡湿了大半个后背，梦中阴冷潮湿的感觉依旧如影随形，而那可怖的魔鬼……基尔伯特顿觉喉头发紧，难以言喻的慌张突如其来——

这恶心的糟糕预感……他记得，他清清楚楚地记得！真实的战争没有跌落湖中的绝望，可那疯狂的孩子咀嚼着更为不祥的诅咒，绵软的声线徘徊在方寸之间，愈发叫人不寒而栗。

在每一处阴影中，伊万笑着睁开眼，说：“ **死亡即是故事，即是高尚，即是虔诚，即是永恒……即是神明本身啊！** ”

基尔伯特默默蜷起身子，窒息感再次淹没了他。


	5. 橙花与晚香玉

“大人，您……不再休息一下吗？”尚且带着睡意的侍卫一边替基尔伯特披上斗篷，一边警惕地发问。菲利克斯派来监视的人做事一板一眼，简直是无法言喻的酷刑，这宫殿亦是如此。  
“我去散个心，克拉科夫这破地方烦死了！”

* * *

鲜花香气若有若无飘散在城堡的空气中，不同于那些使得基尔伯特大打喷嚏的浓烈精油，这是会振奋精神的生命吐息。  
基尔伯特追寻着花香的踪迹，一路行至连接露台与回廊的圆厅，在大理石岩柱的基座附近零零散散栽种着些许花朵，更多的地界藏匿在黑夜中，仅有几支长烛堪堪映出轮廓。华美的天鹅绒毯沉甸甸地垂下来，烛光透视他们的伪装，将那些凭借微弱亮光凸显自身黑暗的魅影释放于石墙——他们分明都是膨起翅膀的恶魔，扭曲着虚幻的身形！  
在暗影之下，赫然站立着一位长发少女，在睡衣之外仅仅随意披了一层薄纱，泛着柔和的色泽。恶魔绕她周身流转，牵起她的手示意她回头。少女似早就料到不速之客的光临，转身用坦然的眼眸与基尔伯特对视，微微叹了口气。  
“半夜起来是要替你的宗主国巡查吗？”  
“是啊，没想到遇到了游荡在外的可疑人物，这下本大爷可有的忙了。”  
基尔伯特自顾自地笑出声来，翻手挑起披风一角草草行礼。他想起许久之前在草原上那次莽撞的自我夸耀，这一回他的披风下没有了铠甲。  
“您的骑士风度可真令我刮目相看啊，基尔伯特。”伊丽莎白露出了同儿时大相径庭的淡淡笑意，自她“变成”女人以后便一直刻意如此了——是谓“端庄持重”。  
“如果你也睡不着的话，咱们倒是可以随便聊几句呢。”

不能过去，恶魔就在夜风的影子中！  
基尔伯特听见自己的理智如此厉声尖叫，可在癫狂的理智之后现身的，在雪夜中瑟瑟发抖的孩子却吃力地抬起手，甩落几滴热血，红着眼眶冲他大笑：“哈哈哈哈……你快过去吧……快去啊你这蠢家伙！”

“你啊……白长几百年岁数，还是个愣头青嘛……”伊丽莎白低声感慨着，古怪地笑出声，“还在坚守着当初的信念啊……真是不错，我已经快要撑不住了。这实在是，令人难以启齿的屈辱……”  
“嘘，为了我们的心情还请你保持安静——我知道你也在怀念当初叱咤风云的我。”少女抬手制止了旧相识张嘴说话的动作，话尾刻意拗出来的上挑听得基尔伯特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，如果他没记错这是贵妇人们最新的噱头……变成女孩子了也不用学这些无聊的东西吧！难过的话就直说啊，这又不是在骑马挽弓无暇他顾的战场上！  
这样的想法蹦到嘴边，被基尔伯特咬着嘴唇生生压了下去……她凭什么要对自己开口诉苦呢？作为条顿骑士团的话，他不过是波兰的一个附庸，立陶宛对波兰不满可以造势索要权力，而他能做什么呢？

可伊丽莎白何许人也？她骑马翻越高山长河千里迢迢，想要的可不仅仅是一个来自德意志或者波兰乃至奥斯曼的国王啊！她自认率性是保命必要的美德，模仿娇滴滴的贵族小姐已经令她颇为头大，干脆龇牙咧嘴糊弄过去，没想到基尔伯特完完全全掉入了自己的世界。如今所谓的女子心细使伊丽莎白一眼看穿基尔伯特的盘算，几分火气瞬间迸发。  
“你瞒着想法没说吧，是为了照顾我的心情？我看上去已经不堪一击了吗？我告诉你，马扎尔人从不退缩，从不！”  
“倒是你，顶着千奇百怪的头衔，换着能力参差不齐的大团长……要知道如果我想的话，你今天展露的一切情感在未来都将成为我专属的把柄。到那时你恐怕是会羞耻到一点也不想回忆了吧。”她半真半假地替基尔伯特叹惋，“所以，今天你的软弱我收下了，而作为回礼……”

伊丽莎白主动走向基尔伯特，离近了仔细比较才发现，她才是更高一些的那个，也许一个指节。这让她省去了勒令基尔伯特俯身的麻烦。基尔伯特不知道她要做什么，默默抬起下巴以眼神发问，少年人的面部轮廓暴露无遗，好似将将开刃的剑，模糊了锐利与柔和。  
伊丽莎白忽然从鼻子里短促“哼”了一声，咧开嘴笑了，她向基尔伯特的脸伸出手去——在她认为自己是男孩子，而基尔伯特的脸尚且圆嘟嘟的时候曾经无数次这么做过。但如今她刚伸了一半就停下了动作，十指略带尴尬地悬停在半空，几秒后转而向下轻轻搭上了基尔伯特的肩膀。

“切，脸上没什么肉了，真摸上去也没什么劲。”

那一瞬的迟疑就这么巧妙地溜走了，留下从来坦坦荡荡的伊丽莎白，眯起眼凑过来。一抹柔软无声无息地蹭过基尔伯特的额头，踩着伊丽莎白话音的尾巴，仅仅摩擦了一下便难寻踪迹，接触的那一小块就连热度都没有完成交换……基尔伯特明白了，这就是伊丽莎白给他的回报，一个只能勉勉强强称之为“吻”的皮肤接触。  
他其实下意识低了头，伊丽莎白漂亮的颈部曲线清晰可见，这让他不合时宜地萌生出对自己身高的不满来。几缕发丝垂下，一摇一晃，不知怎的晃得基尔伯特有些鼻头发痒，他试着抽动鼻子，于是这奇怪的感觉抬脚跑走了，停驻在他的心尖。  
基尔伯特便不敢动了。  
与之相对的，他的内心则是久久不能平复，因他抽动鼻头，这轻微的麻痒便坠到他的心胸…可是现在他的心脏无时无刻不在跳动，这感觉却不肯散退一分一毫啊！

他恍恍惚惚的，却又无比清楚：伊丽莎白给予他的，并不是所谓“爱”的亲吻。

这更像是某种告别，此后多瑙河畔那位肆意欢笑的假小子，连同波罗的海南岸不知疲倦的圣骑士一起，都将成为世界上无数的故事之一。  
而这世上每天发生着那么多故事，除了长生不老的他们以外，还有谁会刻意诵读呢？

  
没等基尔伯特想出回应的方式，伊丽莎白便迅速抽身离开了，她的身形依旧敏捷，动作就同基尔伯特记忆里一样轻快。  
迟来的晚风终于穿堂而过，翻动着团簇而生的大小花丛，也撩起伊丽莎白一头渐长的棕发，打着卷儿勾勒出她远去的背影。风依然未止，吹来橙花与晚香玉的恬然香气，也吹来少女带着笑意的话语：  
“记住你今天的迟疑不决，赶快变得妄尊自大起来，继续你自吹自擂好不得意的生活吧！这样没准儿你的事迹就会在欧洲广泛流传了——当然，是作为睡前消遣！”

基尔伯特出神地望着她消失的方向，直到  
最后一丝微风偃旗息鼓，最后一枝花叶停止颤动。  
结合她刚刚的表现还有之前风闻的种种情况，伊丽莎白可能很久没有这么自在地笑过了，他想。  
这也好，让男人婆尽管笑去吧，让那些不明就里的人也尽管笑去吧，让每天无所事事的神明也笑一笑吧！毕竟这世上只有一位真神，年复一年地看着人们生老病死，看着我们这些国家聚散离合，想必也不尽愉快吧。

没错，基尔伯特撇撇嘴，再度默念那有魔力的字眼：“我们”。  
他提前为自己归好了类，早在圣殿骑士被法兰西国王尽数送上火刑架的那一天起，他便隐约预知了今日的选择。他要做的不过是下定决心，钟爱身前唯一的道路，无论是否曲折难行。  
这不代表他和过去的故事彻底断了联系。如果基尔伯特手头恰好有一个十字架，他依旧会虔诚地跪下，对着全知全能的真神告解，祈求祂像曾经那样照拂他的生命，他的情感，同时赐予他存在的意义。

就像当年在柯尼斯堡那般。


	6. 遗憾

直到某一天，也许是在奥地利王位继承战争以后，罗德里赫突然变得面目可憎起来。细细思量一番，倒不是因为奥地利的手腕高超精妙，或者是操纵舆论太过娴熟以至于普鲁士的声誉一落千丈……而是普鲁士真真切切变强了。

这个时代尚未抛弃主的荣光，懵懵懂懂的帝国人民仍在关心老生常谈的问题：最终的审判何时到来，它是否又将以惯常的面目降临——无敌舰队的残骸沉没于大洋尽头；荷兰的商人日复一日忙于和意大利同行进行商战；莫斯科的壮大意味着维尔纽斯的衰落；瑞典崛起后立刻选择回身与丹麦开战……几百年后有人从浩瀚的卷帙中翻出那部经典的《伯罗奔尼撒战争史》，将之概括为“修昔底德陷阱”：二元对立的边界线渐次拉长，黑白分野，颠倒反转，不安在灵魂深处滋长。

基尔伯特在美泉宫里大展拳脚（字面意义上），洛可可时尚是女大公的新宠，扩建的房间舒适而风格纤巧，着色也暖融融的，比之无忧宫稍显厚重温和，最适合贵族们放松心神。他抱着富有东方色彩的丝绒软垫笑得猖狂而不自知：“抛却你力所不能及的事物吧，生存便是如此！”

抛却你赖以维系颜面的婚姻策略，抛却你对西里西亚的控制欲念，抛却你自命不凡的强硬坚决……基尔伯特所要求的，尽是罗德里赫永不可能退让的。

一身华服的俊秀青年置若罔闻，他正专心致志地摆弄着精巧的遮光窗帘。第一重是薄如蝉翼的轻纱，虚虚遮掩毒辣的日头，打磨出委婉的印花细缕——  
“你看，你连自己都说服不了，为什么又要对我指手画脚呢？”  
第二重是咖啡色缎面搭配手工编织的繁复蕾丝组合而成的艺术品，金色的长穗松松垮垮搂抱其腰身，爱惜而姿态优雅地邀它缓缓起舞——  
“原则上，我们抛弃他身之物，实际上，我们丢掉的恰恰相反。我自认做不好取舍，否则你怎么能在今天大摇大摆走进美泉宫呢？”  
第三重的缎带摆成蝴蝶结的模样尽情绽放自我的丰美，第四重绸布上繁多而重彩的镶嵌刺绣夺人眼球……据说那希律王的女儿便是将自己的欲望深藏在七重纱舞之下，那么在这数层帘布之后，又会有怎样的窗外风景呢？  
罗德里赫就着浅淡的晕光赏玩起手边切割精细的半透玻璃墨水瓶，仿佛盛在瓶子里的墨水混合了经久不腐的秘宝，而用其写出一个完美的花体“R”字则是艺术史上登峰造极的创举。他在不久前刚用同样的字体签下了颇具争议的《德累斯顿合约》，此后还要签下更多。  
然而那一天还远远未至。紫衣的贵族向基尔伯特欠身致意，但决不肯多给一丁点好处，尽管长久的外交推诿已经大大折损了他的心神——那一瞬他看起来比过去几百年的任何一刻都要疲累。

颇有对照意味的则是空中隐约飘至的欢声笑语——这里距离小孩子玩闹的房间不算太远，皇室的子嗣只有在没长出喉结或者经历月事的时候才可以如此玩闹。好在他们人数众多，彼此能够做个伴，以心胸宽容为傲的女大公热爱她的家庭生活，这再恰当不过了。为此罗德里赫愿意每天抽出一点时间来陪陪她的孩子，而这也说明他会客的时间即将结束。

这是一次无疾而终的拖沓会议，时至今日两国都不再指望能从对方口中撬出什么让步，奥地利的外交官长袖善舞，一举一动都向基尔伯特传达着清清楚楚的讯号。  
“够啦，够啦，您还想要什么呢？我们的国家还有什么值得您惦记，憋着一口气的可是我们啊！”  
基尔伯特不知道罗德里赫有没有憋着气，甚至不确定罗德里赫走过他的身侧时有没有开口，可他听到的确确实实就是罗德里赫的声音，带着一点可能是基尔伯特臆想出来的，不着痕迹的懊恼。  
“就看你了，传奇而好运的普鲁士，相信时间会替我悉数鉴别传言的真伪。”

* * *

时间消耗了奥地利的生气，又在伊比利亚掀起呼啸的狂风，从而毁掉了无数代婚姻架构而成的欧陆大国——当然，只是表面看似如此。罗德里赫在某一天午餐的尾声突然发难，叫来仆人一根一根清洁了他略带薄茧的手指，审视的目光于餐桌游走。  
“宫廷厨师中有西班牙人？”  
“是的，有数十个之多，以前要更多，算得上王室的惯例了。”仆人尽职尽责地回答道。  
“拿掉一半吧，托斯卡纳公爵更习惯法国菜。”  
仆从应声离开了，一点脚步声也没有，如同幽灵。

王朝的注意力不再分给西班牙——对于德意志的人民来说不算太好的事情，意味着奥地利将一门心思扑在眼下的领土上，确保税收足够贵族开支，顺便盯紧宫廷中任性妄为的贵族儿女，这一点上女大公一马当先——哈布斯堡的女人从来不是摆在晚宴大厅里消磨钱财的装饰物，成为掌权者的女人尤甚。  
画像中的圣母被描摹千遍，一次比一次丰腴饱满，一次比一次姿态优雅，一次比一次面容灵动……但这怎么比得上活生生的玛利亚·特蕾莎？虔诚的教士毫不吝惜他们的赞美，他们说：“女大公便是神谕最忠诚的执行者——要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地——因而她的权力不可剥夺，奥地利荣光长存！”

但基尔伯特没想到，就在他剑指维也纳的瞬间，身披骑装的少女从奥军侧翼御马杀出！激昂的坐骑带她冲入敌阵，脚压马镫扬刀便砍，身后的一队轻甲骑兵宛如天降，在惊慌失措的普鲁士人尚未看清来者容貌前就已经将弹药长刀送入他们的胸膛。少女的长发打着卷儿上下跳动，马蹄扬尘遮蔽了她的面容，但她直直向基尔伯特冲锋而来，矫健的身姿唤起他尘封的记忆，灿烂而强势的笑容刺得基尔伯特眼睛发疼——  
自克拉科夫一别，他本指望着见证伊丽莎白的选择，然而现在这好动而活泼的女子明显要选择与自己为敌……那一年到头总是大着肚子孕育帝国后代的女王究竟许诺了什么？他很好奇……不，这远远超出了好奇的程度。  
基尔伯特无论如何也想知道，如果某天偌大的版图崩裂，不和谐的音符炸响，不作数的誓言烟消云散……他是否能有幸看到罗德里赫褪去冷静堕入彷徨的那一刻？到那时，他又是否有资格牵起那惯于弹琴不沾俗务的手，令之沾尽血污，染上硝烟与尘埃的呛人气味，顺便，再说服罗德里赫送他自己一颗微不足道的子弹，以此充当一场错乱绮梦的终点——来的突然，离去同样迅速——轻飘飘的，其实根本配不上德意志沉重的冠冕。

* * *

美泉宫里的基尔伯特咧嘴笑了，他丢开软垫抱臂站起，跟在罗德里赫身后准备离开。可前方的帝国忽然停下脚步，带着一丝笑意开口：“请大致讲几个关于你的故事吧，几个小孩子喜欢。”  
“嗯……？本大爷的故事可没什么有趣的，世界上有那么多故事，远远多于要听故事的人，小少爷你还是去给他们读伊索寓言和英雄史诗吧！不过是小孩子的心血来潮罢了，熬过这一关他们就不再需要我的事迹了。”基尔伯特先是一愣，进而言辞恳切地如此劝说，但这份真诚立刻消失无踪，“或者……你愿意来替我作几篇《伟大普鲁士传说：本大爷的光荣使命》这样的故事也行啊哈哈哈！这种程度的胡说八道对你来说小菜一碟吧？”  
“还请不要随意贬低他人的品格，我想我并不精于此道。”罗德里赫绷着一张脸轻轻叹息，目光里尽是基尔伯特不愿解读的欲言又止。奥地利很快转过头去不再看他，招手唤来了举止得体的仆人：“请替我送客吧，顺便拿一本最新版本的《圣经故事》给几位王子公主，就说思想正派是一切故事的前提。”  
“啧……真可惜，世界上又少了几个聪明灵动的孩子。”  
“有您在，这世上的聪明灵动就已经足够多了。他们也早晚要摆脱幼稚的幻想，如果我未来的大公轻信了这些东西，进而分辨不清国家的利益主次的话……”

“那真是我们的遗憾，奥地利。”基尔伯特出言打断罗德里赫的说教，夸张地耸耸肩，“我们的遗憾。”


End file.
